Garahui
Garahui '(Japanese: 'ガレージ鳥 Garejitori) is a dual type Poison/Fairy Pokémon created by Shen for Generation 7. It is a member of the legendary Electronica Trio of Cafao. Biology Physiology Garahui is a very tall yet relatively slender avian Pokémon. It has primarily purple feathers, with pink wing tips and 1 pink tail feather. It wears blue headphones, and the world is it's 'music player' - Meaning it hears sound through the headphones, and with them removed, is deaf. It has a dark grey beak with wooden talons. In it's tail, is a wooden structure that strongly resembles a drumstick, and can be used as one to signal that it is going to fly or attack. It has fuchsia eyes, with black irises and pupils. In it's shiny form, it has blue eyes and red/yellow feathers - However, it can only be accessed in the games via hacking. Gender differences There are no gender differences, as Garahui can only be female. Special abilities If any Pokémon uses a move that makes contact against it, it's strange feathers have a 25% chance of poisoning the Pokémon. Otherwise, there is a 75% chance of it's feathers infecting the Pokémon with "Whispers and cheats", telling the Pokémon who made violent contact with it disobey commands and use the weakest move possible, and even harming itself in the process. Behavior Garahui tend to be relatively calm unless it is hungry, thirsty or angry. When they are happy, it will proudly flap it's wings with it's eyes commonly shut with a smile. It has been proven that, for obvious reasons, Garahui is fond of garage, club and house music. It can channel it's mind to use similarly to a radio station, listening to music rather than the outside world. Habitat Garahui live in suburban places, and most sightings of it are recorded nearby clubs or record shops. It is unknown where it's true residence is though - It is guessed that it is in a closed-off cave in a mountain located in a nearby park. Diet Garahui tend to snack on things humans would call junk food, such as chips, fries, pizza and burgers. It has been known to terrorise humans to steal their food, and the same with Pokémon. It drinks any clean substance it can find. In the anime Major Appearances Garahui is scheduled to appear in the movie "Pokémon - Budgeriguard and the Sparking Vinyl", as one of the main Pokémon characters. Minor Appearances Garahui made a cameo in the episode "Another Scarlet Night", alongside it's counterpart Dracostep. In the TCG Game data Pokédex Entries Game Locations Type effectiveness Origin Garahui is based on the poisonous real-life bird, the pitohui. In addition, it was mainly inspired by the UK Garage/House duo Disclosure, it's creator's favourite musical artists. Name origin Garahui is "Garage" and "Pitohui". Garejitori is "Gareji" (Garage) and "Tori" (Bird) Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation 7 Pokémon Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Bird pokemon Category:Body style Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Version mascots